Yellow Pages
by NicolyBlack
Summary: O Doctor se vê completamente só e com os seus corações completamente partidos. Ele teve que ver enquanto sua Rose escolhia outro, para logo em seguida ter que dar adeus á sua melhor amiga. Vagando pela TARDIS, ele acaba encontrando um caderno rosa jogado em um canto, com uma gravação no canto inferior: "R.T. – A você eu entrego o meu mais precioso bem, meu coração."
1. Propriedade de Rose Marion Tyler

**Propriedade de Rose Tyler.**

Peço encarecidamente que se você não for Rose Tyler, por favor, não leia, e me devolva este caderno o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada.

 _Pág. 01_

* * *

Doctor, se for você, então só pode ser duas coisas.

As duas situações que me veem em mente não são as melhores possíveis. Você tem um sério problema em entender o conceito de privacidade. E isso é chato e rude.

Caso você tenha entrado no meu quarto de novo, preocupado porque eu não apareci por algumas horas, isso se chama dormir, estou perfeitamente bem, obrigada. Então apenas deixe esse caderno aonde você achou e me deixe dormir. Humanos necessitam de descanso, é normal.

Repito, estou bem!

Não consigo imaginar um dia em que eu não estarei mais ai, na TARDIS, com você, mas eu sei que esse dia, inevitavelmente, vai chegar. Se essa for a situação, então leia essas palavras com carinho e atenção.

Por muito tempo eu tive em minha cabeça de que eu ficaria ao seu lado pelo resto de meus dias. Por mais que meu coração deseje isso com todas as suas forças, eu comecei a perceber que... uma hora eu sou sair de sua vida. Eu não queria, _não quero_. Mas eu vejo que é inevitável.

É estranho, forte, doentio. Limerência. Peço desculpas por isso.

É errado, eu sei, prender alguém desse jeito em seu coração, mas eu não consegui evitar, de fato, eu nunca quis evitar.

 **Limerência**. É errado.

 _Pág. 03_

* * *

Eu acho que me apaixonei por você. Não que seja preciso muito para que alguém se apaixone por você. Eu só não sei o quanto mais ainda vou me afundar nos seus olhos.

Você é louco, mas foi sua loucura que me atraiu.

A primeira vez, quando você me pediu para ir com você, a sua loucura me atraiu a dizer sim, mas me contive. Então você voltou com a conversa toda de viagem no tempo. Oh, sim, eu tinha outros planos quando decidi me juntar a você, não vou negar. Mas isso está tão longe na minha mente agora, que é quase um borrão.

Em algum momento, ainda incerto por mim, eu me apaixonei. E sabe a pior parte? É que eu momento nenhum eu me senti culpada. Em nenhum momento a imagem de Mickey me veio em mente. Eu apenas tentava agir como se ele ainda estivesse em meu coração.

Me sinto uma péssima ser humana por isso. Mas então você aparece, falando a milhão por hora, com suas histórias surpreendentes, pronto para me mostrar maravilhas e me levar a lugares incríveis, e essa culpa rapidamente some.

Mas por incrível que pareça, essa nem é a pior parte de estar apaixonada por você. A pior parte em te amar, é que eu sei que não tem como ficarmos juntos, eu sei que é impossível, que em algum momento você vai se cansar de mim, e me largar aonde me encontrou.

Você pode me prometer que nunca vai se esquecer de mim?

 _Pág. 05_


	2. Você tinha que estar ai

Estou com uma estranha vontade de comer cachorro-quente... não sei realmente o quão estranho isso é. Mas levando em conta que as vezes eu tenho essas vontades de comer coisas estranhas em momentos estranhos, eu não estranhei realmente essa vontade. Mesmo que ela tenha aparecido enquanto estávamos algemados no calabouço de um rei alienígena com fetiche por matar seres de outras espécies.

De qualquer jeito, estamos seguros agora, na TARDIS, é por isso que eu tinha decidido ir fazer um cachorro-quente para mim, quem sabe te chamar para me ajudar a fazer, já que você não faz parte do time que gosta de comer. Acho que quando o fim do mundo chegar, eu vou sentar e comer. Um chocolate me faria bem agora...

Mas você tinha que estar ai, num corredor antes da cozinha, falando sozinho e mexendo em alguma coisa. Você nem estava falando em inglês. As vezes eu queria que você pudesse me ensinar todas essas línguas diferentes que você sabe, mas eu já sei a resposta que você me daria...

Eu vou criar coragem agora, passar diretamente por você, como se você nem existisse, e vou fazer um cachorro-quente, porque meu estômago ganhou essa batalha.

 _Pág. 06_


End file.
